This invention relates to asymmetric triazine salts, which are useful as agricultural chemicals and, in particular, as herbicides, both general and selective.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,632 compounds of the general formula are disclosed ##STR1##
In the above formula R may be alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 carbon atoms, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be hydrogen, Y may be O, S, or NR.sub.4 ; wherein R.sub.4 may be hydrogen or alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 carbon atoms and R.sub.3 may be the same.
Although the compounds named in the '632 patent include outstanding herbicides, a need still exists for additional compounds which have even better properties such as handling characteristics. There is a need for compounds which form stable liquid formulations that are compatible with other herbicides. The need for such stability is readily apparent; often formulations of herbicides have to be stored in mixing tanks from which the material is applied to vegetation. If active ingredient crystallizes and settles out of the formulation, there will, of course, be that much less active ingredient for the purpose intended, i.e., herbicidal utility. Also the sedimentation can lead to clogged application equipment, especially spray nozzles. It is also often important to use combinations of herbicides since one herbicide normally will not destroy all of the undesired weed species. Thus, a herbicide which is readily compatible with other herbicides has a distinct advantage over herbicides that are incompatible with other herbicides.